


Weird Around You

by ricecakey



Series: Young Love [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, theyre in love they just dont know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricecakey/pseuds/ricecakey
Summary: Prompto isn’t quite sure what he’s feeling. It’s definitely not normal, but then again it isn’t very new, either.





	Weird Around You

**Author's Note:**

> the title + lyrics used in this are from the song "weird around you" by eerie summer, i would definitely suggest listening to the song while reading this and listening to some of their other music! enjoy!

_I feel so weird around you._

 

Prompto isn’t quite sure what he’s feeling. It’s definitely not normal, but then again it isn’t very new, either. He’s felt this way for a long time; only, it’s become somewhat stronger recently. He’s been able to ignore it up until now.

 

_I’ve never really been in love._

 

Right now, they’re at the arcade as always, but he can’t focus. Him and Noctis are playing that one shooter game together and for once Noct is doing better than him. Prompto is making a half-assed attempt to play now, but he can’t stop glancing at his best friend. The game ends; they lost, for the first time in forever. Noct lets out an angry sigh and puts his gun down and looks at Prompto, who quickly casts his gaze to the ground.

 

_I keep my words and my problems._

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Noctis asks him, brow knitted together. He leans against the wall and crosses his arms; he’s giving Prom his ‘no bullshit’ look. He knows something is wrong, Prompto never loses this game unless something’s up. The prince taps his foot on the ground and stares expectantly at his fidgeting friend.

 

_I’d rather keep it bottled up._

 

Prompto lifts a hand and rubs the back of his neck, looks up at Noctis and grins sheepishly. “Just a bit off my game today.” He dismisses it simply and grabs his bag, slings it over his shoulder and starts wandering around, staring at all the games but not really paying attention. Noctis sighs and trails him for a while, before he gets tired of seeing Prompto sulk. He approaches his friend and takes him by the arm, drags him out of the arcade and down the street, and doesn’t let go until they’re standing alone by a river canal. Noctis places his hands firmly on the blond’s shoulders and frowns at him. “Seriously, Prompto, what’s wrong?”

 

_Confessing seems just a little bit pointless with a guy like you._

 

Prompto shifts uncomfortably and turns away. He sinks to the ground and pulls his knees up to his chest and stares out across the water, watching shades of pink and orange and yellow ripple across from the sunset. Noctis slowly sits beside him and watches the water as well, sometimes glancing at Prompto, and occasionally they’ll meet eyes for a brief second before breaking contact. Noctis asks him again, quieter this time.

 

“I’d rather sit and stare at the water with you.” Prompto responds and folds his arms over his knees, rests his chin on them and goes back to watching the water as the sun sets lower over the walls that tower around the city. He can feel Noctis’s eyes on him and his cheeks warm slightly at that. He smiles still as he takes a hand and presses it to Noct’s cheek, turning the prince’s face to the river before dropping his palm to the ground.

 

Prompto lets out a small sigh and buries his face into his arm. His heart is fluttering in his chest as he sits there in silence with the Crown Prince of Lucis, watching the sun set on the water. It almost feels like a date, but he scolds himself at that thought and turns his eyes to the river once more. A soft touch on his fingers startles him but he doesn’t dare look at his hand on the ground. He feels his face get hotter a hundred times over when he realizes Noctis has laced their fingers together, and he risks a quick glance at the raven-haired boy from where he hides his face in his arm. Noctis is still staring at the water, but he can see a small upturn of the boy’s lips. Prompto settles for returning the small smile and turns his attention back to the river and gives Noct’s hand a squeeze.

 

_I feel so weird around you._

**Author's Note:**

> im super loopy on pain meds so im sorry if this moves too fast or if some of it doesnt make sense heh -w-;
> 
> none of my works are really edited, please excuse any mistakes made


End file.
